


水果味的他/千源

by supp3166



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supp3166/pseuds/supp3166
Summary: 易烊千玺有一个水果味的小负担。
Relationships: 易烊千玺/王源
Kudos: 29





	水果味的他/千源

-易烊千玺的场合-  
  
01  
  
  
易烊千玺有一个水果味的小负担。  
  
王源靠在他肩膀上睡着了，嘟着嘴，整个人散发着哈密瓜的香气。  
  
他不得不摸着自己腕上的佛珠念了两句清心咒。  
  
自从一年前他对王源撒了谎，说自己也是beta，老天就一直用这种方式折磨他，惩罚着他的不诚实。  
  
易烊千玺真想发狂地摇醒王源，冲着他的耳朵大吼，太甜了，你太甜了，你该起来吃药了！  
  
但是他不能，因为他是一个“beta”，怎么可能闻得到omega的香气呢。而且，王源也是一个“beta”，怎么可能散发出omega的香气呢？  
  
易烊千玺，一个假装自己是beta的alpha。  
  
王源，一个假装自己是beta的omega。  
  
而这辆车里唯一一个真正的beta，王俊凯，正从前排转过头来用古怪的眼神看着易烊千玺：“你那是什么表情？”  
  
易烊千玺反问：“什么什么表情？”  
  
王俊凯说：“咬牙切齿的表情。”  
  
易烊千玺痛苦地想如果不咬紧牙根他根本忍不下来。  
  
他只好继续咬牙切齿地说：“腰…疼…”  
  
王俊凯说：“虽然你的生日会就要到了，但是比起练习还是身体更重要。”  
  
让易烊千玺不禁回想起他这悲惨的一年，都要从他的上一个生日说起。  
  
  
  
  
  
02  
  
  
王源的十八岁生日过去后，平平淡淡地向他和王俊凯宣布，自己性成熟了，跟王俊凯一样是个beta。但易烊千玺敏感地注意到王源捏紧的双拳，于是多心地观察起来。  
  
随着易烊千玺成年日子的临近，一股若隐若现，时有时无，新鲜甘甜却无法捕捉的气味越来越多地出现在他身边，包围他，笼罩他，扰乱他的步伐，让他总是不由自主地停下去寻找源头。  
  
每一次他的目光最后都落在王源身上。  
  
在他生日那个晚上，他梦到一只又大又圆的粉嫩水蜜桃，兴高采烈地咬了一口，猛然惊醒才发现，自己竟然从标间的另一张床上，跑到了王源的床上，此刻正双手双脚地缠着王源，他嘴唇下贴着的是王源玉一样的脸颊，而那股水蜜桃的甜香还在孜孜不倦地冲进他的鼻腔。  
  
易烊千玺胆战心惊地轻轻放开仍在熟睡的王源，跳下床后狂奔进了浴室，发现自己下面已经蹦出了alpha的结。  
  
他没有依据的猜测已经不需要依据，他现在是一个alpha，本能已经告诉了他一切，他的每一个细胞都很清楚，外面床上躺着的是一个甜美的，完美的，尚未被标记过的omega。  
  
而他是一个刚刚成熟的alpha，崭新的，青涩的，自控力脆弱的程度跟下面的坚硬程度呈反比。  
  
他走出浴室，空气中弥漫着王源的信息素，那种人生中史无前例的诱惑，让他不禁浑身战栗。  
  
他站得远远地看着王源纯洁的睡靥，懵懂天真不谙世事的样子，捂着硬得发痛的下半身逃之夭夭了。  
  
两个人再见面时，王源已经服用了药物，身上没一丁点儿信息素的味道，跟个真正的beta一样。易烊千玺当然也吃了掩盖气味的东西， 竭力镇定地打了个招呼。  
  
王源竟然还开他玩笑：“喂，小千千，怎么大清早的你就不见了，是不是发现自己是个omega，躲出去哭了？”  
  
原来你生日那天溜出去哭了。易烊千玺看着王源心想。  
  
他完全懂得王源隐瞒的心情与目的。王源长得白生生软绵绵的，可骨子里比谁都要强，像竹一样纤细却不易折断。尽管现在科技发达，有很多药物都可以帮助omega保护自己，降低发情期的痛苦，但omega总归还是弱势群体，有很多人对omega不怀好意。  
  
王源若是知道自己身边就有个alpha，会是怎样的紧张，不安，担惊受怕？说不定从此就对他避如蛇蝎。  
  
易烊千玺想也没多想，脱口而出：“什么啊！我也只是普通的beta而已。”  
  
王源小小地松一口气，乌黑的眼睛弯了弯，是为他开心，好像又有一丝羡慕，“那很好啊。”  
  
易烊千玺的心仿佛被一只无形的手狠狠捏了一把，他真想拥抱王源，跟王源说，alpha又怎样，beta又怎样，omega又怎样？反正王源永远是世界上最好的人。  
  
他总算还是忍住了。  
  
王源不想让人知道，他就帮他瞒着。他不仅要帮王源保守这个秘密，而且要保护王源不受伤害，什么代价也在所不惜。  
  
他喜欢看王源笑，单纯地喜欢他明亮的眼睛，那里面摇曳的夜星。喜欢王源蹦蹦跳跳，无忧无虑的样子，用清亮的声音叽叽喳喳着，仿佛能挤走冬天的冷空气，引来春风温柔的环绕。  
  
他只想对他好，希望王源永远保留这样的笑容。  
  
每次遇到他的alpha同类，无论是私下还是舞台上，他都不动声色靠近王源，巧妙地掩住他，悄悄释放些自己的信息素，将他轻轻包围。  
  
好在王源服了药，嗅觉也变得同beta一样迟缓起来，拥挤的人群里各人各异的信息素混杂一团，在这样复杂的空气中，他从来没有察觉易烊千玺这点小心机。  
  
易烊千玺像个兢兢业业的园丁，守着这片秘密花园，不让任何人靠近，不让任何人染指。  
  
  
  
  
  
03  
  
  
易烊千玺一开始并不清楚，发情期对omega和alpha都意味着什么。  
  
一月一次的发情期那几日，王源总会回家几天，几乎失去消息。他第一次经历王源这种近乎失踪的躲藏时，到了第三天终于失去安稳的睡眠，他必须确认王源的状况。  
  
半夜里他在床上翻来覆去，直到手机被握得发烫，才下定决心拨出了电话。  
  
电话接通后，那头却一片寂静，没有响起王源元气满满喊他名字的声音。  
  
他焦灼地唤了一声：“王源儿——”  
  
你还好吗？  
  
他没来得及说下去，手机里传来轻微的呻吟让他凝固，他仿佛被当头浇了一身的汽油，尴尬地僵直了身体，听见王源诱人的喘息，带着拼命压抑的哭腔，“千玺…这么晚了，你有…什么事吗……”  
  
只言片语，就像火星溅到他身上，让他霎时燃烧起来。  
  
“没什么——”易烊千玺无法控制自己的手，竟然滑向了他肿胀起来的物体。明明隔着千里的距离，他却仿佛能闻到王源的气味，像水果蛋糕里夹着的芒果，他吞咽，并且情不自禁地贪婪呼吸，“只是，好几天没跟你说话了。”  
  
“千玺…我困了…”王源的声线发抖，他的脑海里忍不住勾勒出王源满身潮红，被发情热折磨得挣扎蜷缩的脆弱样子，那每一次颤抖的呻吟，都让他手中的东西胀大一分，“晚安…”  
  
他努力使自己的声音正常下来，装作一个什么也听不出来的beta，一个不会因为omega的细微呻吟而勃起的beta，木然重复：“晚安。”  
  
天哪，王源是一个omega，他虽然一直都知道这个事实，但还是第一次领会到这句话的真正意义。  
  
他还意识到，王源绝对是那种每个alpha都想标记的omega。  
  
他也不是没有见过别的omega，都挺好闻，但是他妈的，他从来没有记住过他们的气味，从来没有哪个会像王源这样让他性致勃发，把他变成了一个听着自己哥们儿声音手淫的变态。  
  
  
  
  
  
04  
  
  
后来，也遇到有通告是推不掉的，王源来不及赶回家去，就把自己锁在酒店房间里，称自己生病需要休养。  
  
易烊千玺在隔壁坐立不安，而王源的香气生机勃勃地穿过墙壁，直钻他的鼻尖。这是他第一次真正闻到王源发情期的气息，比平时要浓郁甜蜜百倍，一呼一吸之间，他立刻就有了反应，迅速强烈得让他惊恐，他发现自己像铁一样坚硬。  
  
他毫无办法，在浴室闻着那股气味安慰自己。闭上眼睛高潮的瞬间，王源的名字就在他嘴边呼之欲出。  
  
易烊千玺愤怒地看着镜子里满眼情欲的自己，不明白事情怎么变成了这样，虽然他是个alpha，他也不该这样想着自己的哥们儿，哪怕对方是个omega。  
  
他还来不及好好地反省自己，一个念头又在他脑海里冒出来——别人也能闻到这个气味，闻着这个致命诱惑的气味，也许跟他做出一样的事…  
  
这个想法让他又惊又怒地跳起来，他在这个房间再也呆不住。甩上门，他在王源房间门前逡巡了一整夜，竭力地将自己的信息素散发出去，企图覆盖住王源的。  
  
不知不觉天都亮了，那股香气渐渐地淡下去，易烊千玺还在不知疲倦地来回踱步。他心里一团乱麻，他真希望身体上的疲惫可以蔓延到思维，让他停止不折不挠地幻想王源屋里的景象。  
  
天哪…哪怕只是想象一个脚趾的画面，他的热血都在不停地往下冲。  
  
omega竟然是这样的一种生物，到底谁说他们是弱势群体的？  
  
是所有的alpha都这样，还是只有他是唯一一个可怜的、快被omega逼疯的alpha？  
  
  
  
  
  
05  
  
  
车停了，易烊千玺仍沉浸在这一年既苦心志又劳体肤的回忆中无法自拔。  
  
“到了，你还在发什么呆啊。”王俊凯越看易烊千玺越奇怪，觉得他整个人最近愈发的苦大仇深。  
  
他回过神来，“你先走吧。”  
  
“哈？”  
  
他指指靠在他肩膀上沉沉睡着的王源，“让他多睡会儿。”  
  
王俊凯和司机都走了，他保持着一动不动的姿势，听着王源浅浅的呼吸。  
  
王源很仔细地隐瞒身份，自然也认真地吃药。在药物的压制下，信息素的气息其实很淡。易烊千玺旁敲侧击地问过同是alpha的助理，有没有闻到什么气味，对方只投来莫名其妙的眼神。  
  
他想也许不是王源太香了，是他自己心魔太重了。  
  
王源长长的眼睫扇动几下，睁开了迷蒙的眼睛，“到了？”  
  
王源坐直身体，他的肩头骤然一轻，“有一会儿了。”  
  
他把一瓶水塞进王源手里，王源一边拧开一边随口问道：“你怎么不叫醒我？”  
  
易烊千玺盯着王源随着喝水上下滚动的喉结，慢条斯理地说：“我叫了，可是有的人睡得像小猪一样。”  
  
王源拉开车门，故作生气地回头瞪了他一眼，“有我这么英俊聪明的猪？”  
  
他觉得自己脑子真是坏掉了，竟然觉得这一眼含嗔带怨，望着王源翘起的唇角，呆然凝立。  
  
王源向他伸出手，“下车啊。”  
  
他拼命压制住体内的蠢蠢欲动，紧紧握住王源的手。下车后，王源自然地松开了手，他却怅然若失，留恋地想要挽留，只捉住王源的半截小指。  
  
王源回身看了看他，觉得好笑，“易烊千玺小朋友，快点跟上，我们彩排要迟到了。”  
  
他就这么牵着王源的小拇指，随着王源亦步亦趋。  
  
他望着王源的背影，心里愈发地清楚，王源身边最大的隐患，竟是他自己。  
  
花园里的玫瑰越开越繁盛，整日整夜散发郁郁的香气，深深勾引着他，园丁终于明白自己不甘于此，野望疯长。  
  
  
  
  
  
06  
  
  
他们这晚参加的是个慈善晚会，基本上只需穿着西装中规中矩地在下面坐着鼓掌，到尾声时才须上台表演三首歌。  
  
他们现在已有压轴的份量了。  
  
第一次参加这样的宴会时，他还跟王源差不多高。那时候，他能想象到他和他最亲密的肢体接触，只是在舞台上趁着擦身而过时拍一拍王源的屁股。  
  
这本该是一次寻常的演出，跟从前千百次一样，然后被埋到记忆的角落。  
  
直到王源的信息素汹涌地拍在他的脑门。  
  
易烊千玺差点以为自己闻错了，王源的发情期竟突然提前降临，就在这众目睽睽的舞台上。  
  
他的心提到嗓子眼，转过头才望了一眼，心脏就狂跳起来。映入眼帘的是王源潮红的脸孔，在聚光灯下散发玫瑰的色泽，他的香气肆意蔓延，越来越浓郁，像个行走的水果店，一屋水蜜桃又一车菠萝蜜，甜得让人害怕。  
  
心灵感应般的，王源侧过脸看了他一眼，他立刻明白王源在想什么。  
  
王源咬牙硬撑着也要让表演有始有终完美收场。  
  
好在下一首是抒情歌，王源强撑着走到站位，也顾不得太多，就颤颤巍巍在台阶上坐了下来。  
  
他心里怕极了，心思已经全不在舞台上，如临大敌地看着台下每个人，惟恐被人闻出端倪，短短一首歌的时间竟唱出了满身冷汗。  
  
等王源唱完最后一个音节，易烊千玺再也忍不下去，话筒不知道抛去了哪里，冲到王源面前，双手一张将他抱了起来就要往台下跑。  
  
王源的后背湿透了，被发情热逼出一身的香汗淋漓，那样滚烫地伏在他肩上，却还在用仅剩的力气挣扎，揪紧了他的衣服语无伦次地说：“你干什么，台上，直播，不能…等一下，千玺！”  
  
如果不是被数台摄像机对准，易烊千玺真要忍无可忍地吻住王源，好叫他完全闭嘴。他此时对王源又恨又爱，想到王源这个样子被全世界看到了，胸中一阵阵气闷，冷着脸说：“你病了，我不会让你晕倒在台上的。”他不再看王源的表情，也不管王源的惊呼，利落地将他打横抱起，直直地冲下了台。  
  
他抱着王源一路飞奔，心几乎要飞出来，把台下的哗然骚动和王俊凯的喊叫都抛之脑后，远远地听见主持人窜上台圆场。工作人员纷纷大惊失色地围上来，异口同声地问着：“怎么了？发生什么了？”  
  
易烊千玺面不改色地说：“王源有低血糖，突然晕倒了！”  
  
王源只有无可奈何地配合，闭紧了眼和嘴，脸深深埋进他的怀里。  
  
人群吵吵嚷嚷，易烊千玺抱着王源闪身进了休息室，用不容置疑的语气说：“糖我有，他现在需要清静和休息。”冷酷地将门甩在了众人的脸上。  
  
  
  
  
  
07  
  
  
他把王源放在沙发上，急急转身去翻找自己的背包。他从很久前就随身携带一瓶omega的抑制剂，防的就是这一天，以备不时之需。  
  
他握紧那瓶小小的药水返回，将蜷成一团呼吸困难的王源抱起来拥进怀里。他的手刚覆上药瓶瓶盖就倒抽了一口凉气，因为王源的手贴上了他的腹部，不安分地一路向上攀爬，终于藕白的手臂勾住了他的脖子，另一只手捧着他的脸，掌心传来的高热像烙铁一样印在他皮肤上。  
  
易烊千玺居高临下注视他怀里的omega，晶莹的汗珠随着压抑的喘息流下来，湿漉漉的留海贴着额头，脆弱的眼睛闪闪发亮，潮红的面孔朝着他轻启朱唇，从耳垂到指尖都透着诱人的粉色。  
  
在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经俯下身去撷取饱满红润的果实，用力地吮吸啃噬，火热的鼻息混乱交缠。  
  
已经没有思绪可言，他遵循着本能将王源压在了身下，如同投入一汪春水。他扣住王源的后脑勺，怎么也吻不够，不能更激烈，也无法更温柔，他像只贪婪的小熊一样舔着他的蜂蜜罐子。  
  
王源的腿紧紧夹住他的腰，衣衫早已被他胡乱扯到半褪，他甚至能闻到王源下面的潮湿辛甜。他的手已经握住了王源的腰，那么的纤细细腻，手指正待要往下再探，他耳边响起王源的抽噎与难捱的低鸣。  
  
他陡然停住，像被人狠狠扇了一耳光。  
  
王源不清醒，王源是一个发情的omega，失去自控能力。  
  
等王源恢复意识，王源不会原谅他。他不能趁虚而入，他不能这么卑劣。一个伪装成beta潜伏在omega身边的alpha，听上去要多心怀叵测就有多心怀叵测。  
  
他摸到沙发角落的抑制剂，逼自己狠狠抓住，掀开瓶盖送到王源嘴边。  
  
王源失神的眼睛里噙着泪，把苦涩的药水悉数咽下去。他怀着最后的私心环紧王源，感觉到对方的体温一点点地降下去，鼻息间的香气逐渐散开变淡。  
  
在恢复清明的那一刻，王源轻轻地将他推开。  
  
  
  
  
  
08  
  
  
王源第二天一早就乘飞机去了剧组。经过昨晚发生的事后，他们没有再讲一句话。  
  
易烊千玺颓丧地坐在宿舍沙发上发呆。王源在他身边时，对他的身体和意志都是折磨。可王源不在，他反而觉得日子更难挨。  
  
他想念王源水果店一样的香气，盈盈望着他的眸子，甜甜的滋润的唇，甚至王源推开他的手。  
  
对，王源推开了他，他心里一阵悲哀。  
  
这太混乱了，他们是哥们儿，好兄弟，他承诺过是王源永远的朋友。可是自从他们性成熟，他长成一个血脉贲张的alpha，而王源成为一个鲜艳诱人的omega，他心中的独占欲就越来越强烈。  
  
他宁愿自己真的是个beta，至少这样他的脑子不会被身体支配，他能好好看清自己的心。  
  
他想得到这朵玫瑰，这朵他守护着的玫瑰，他觊觎着想要亲手折下。可是在他弄清自己是迷恋玫瑰的香气和颜色，还是这朵玫瑰本身之前，他不敢伸出手去。  
  
王俊凯还有私人行程所以留在北京，看他一副被霜打了的样子，郑重地在他面前坐下，咳了一声后说：“我们得谈谈。”  
  
他沉默，一点回应的想法也没有。  
  
王俊凯说：“我知道你在烦恼什么。”  
  
易烊千玺说：“哦？”  
  
“组合里其他两个人都是omega，你一定觉得很困扰……”  
  
他抬起头，以为自己的耳朵出毛病了，放空地瞪着王俊凯。  
  
“我和王源都是不得已才假装成beta的，这次他突然发作，还好有你救场——”  
  
易烊千玺跳了起来，凶狠地揪住王俊凯的衣领，不可思议地吼出声：“你说什么！”  
  
王俊凯没料到他的反应这么巨大，有些懵了，只好呆呆重复：“还好你救场……”  
  
他死死盯住王俊凯，不耐烦地打断：“上一句！”  
  
“他突然……”  
  
“再上一句！”  
  
“我和王源都是不得已才假装成beta的。”王俊凯终于得以流畅地说完了一句话。  
  
易烊千玺呆住了，看着王俊凯仿佛看到侏罗纪的恐龙复活，他的手骤然松开，做梦一般地说：“你他妈也是omega啊？”  
  
“？”王俊凯慢慢回味过来这句话的含义，不禁报以傻眼的表情，“你什么意思，原来你…不知道吗？可是昨天…你明明知道王源？”  
  
易烊千玺已经听不见王俊凯的声音，但他一点也不在乎。他眼前一阵耀眼的眩晕，终于明白了自己一直以来的郁结所在。他把自己对王源的反应都归类于alpha的问题，可是原来这一切跟alpha和omega无关。  
  
他所有的情难自持，所有的冲动，慌乱，与情欲，都不是因为omega。  
  
只是因为王源。  
  
只在他和王源之间存在，只和易烊千玺和王源有关。  
  
他几乎要流下泪来，又是愤怒又是感动地对王俊凯说：“你为什么不早说？”  
  
王俊凯也气愤地说：“你为什么闻到王源，闻不出我？”  
  
他管不了这么多了，嗷地叫了一声，像只快活的小狼，王俊凯吓得一哆嗦，又要问他发什么疯，却只见他夺门而去。  
  
  
  
  
  
-王源的场合-  
  
09  
  
  
作为omega活着有多累，王源知道。  
  
他明明有九成的几率成为一个平凡的beta，却猝不及防地在十八岁生日那天变成个omega。生日会结束后他松了口气，以为这一天就这样平淡无奇地过去，腿间却淌下了湿漉漉的黏液。  
  
仿佛被一道闷雷劈中了。他脑子刹那一片空白。  
  
他考虑过最坏的可能，在这一刻真正来临时还是如坠深渊。  
  
王源僵在原地，他知道自己的身体在一点一点变化，空气里的气味突然复杂起来，一齐涌向他的鼻息，“欢迎来到omega的世界”，各人各异的信息素仿佛在对他说。他能感觉自己的毛孔缓缓张开，释放着omega的香气，他闻着就像个水果蛋糕，甜到晕眩。  
  
他像被摁住喉舌一样，眼睁睁看着原本走在他身边的人走到前方去了。  
  
他怔怔看着易烊千玺的背影。  
  
“王源儿。”千玺停下了，回头疑惑地望着他，目光穿过拥挤的人群直直地落在王源身上。  
  
他对千玺笑了笑，可是千玺反而皱起了眉头，径直转身向他走了过来，“怎么了？”一边说着一边向他伸出手来。  
  
他才意识到自己可能笑得比哭还难看，瞥见千玺脸上困惑与忧虑夹杂的表情，沉到谷底的心猛地膨胀又收缩，慌慌张张地掉头就跑。  
  
他一个人失魂落魄回了酒店。把自己锁在房间里，躲在浴缸里抱紧了膝盖。  
  
对于即将展开的omega人生感到陌生而恐惧，想起发情期更是战栗非常。他从小混迹娱乐圈，天生为舞台与镁光灯而生，一路走来虽说吃过苦头，却也没有过不去的坎儿，可现在，omega的身份就像横亘在道路中间的可怕沼泽，绕不开也过不去。  
  
发情期的偶像要怎么跑通告？  
  
娱乐圈里的omega岂不是如同落入狼群的羔羊？  
  
骄傲如他又怎么肯做一个必须依附于alpha的omega？  
  
恍恍惚惚中放在一旁的手机响了好几次，王源凭仅剩的知觉与直觉抬眼看去，屏幕上来电的名字让他失神的瞳孔才一点点聚焦。他拾起手机，慢慢贴到耳边。  
  
“王源儿，你怎么了，怎么自己走了，怎么才接电话？身体不舒服吗，发生什么事了？”  
  
等千玺连珠炮一样的问完，他勉强地笑笑，提高了音调故作兴奋地说：“我有个朋友突然回国了，我特别高兴，我立刻跑到机场来接他，没留意手机，你别担心些有的没的，自己去玩儿吧啊！”  
  
千玺欲言又止，两人都沉默下来。  
  
“我先挂了，千玺。”他说，“我朋友到了。”  
  
“生日快乐，王源儿。”线路那头，千玺静静地说。  
  
他咬牙挂掉电话，将手机丢一边，锁屏上的时间闪了闪，正是零点时分，屏幕熄灭了。  
  
真是好一个生日！  
  
他拧开花洒，仰起脸。水冷冷地落下来，现在王源可以装作自己没有哭过了。  
  
根本不用思考，直觉就告诉他必须要保守这个秘密。他要对外宣称自己是一个beta，他不得不。  
  
  
  
  
  
10  
  
  
自从撞见王俊凯的抑制剂从口袋里掉出来洒了一地，那熟悉的药味让他不禁和王俊凯大眼瞪小眼，相互尴尬一笑，他开始怀疑世界上的beta到底有多少是伪装的。  
  
可是千玺坦坦荡荡，从来不像他和王俊凯，每个月都有几天玩着失踪。  
  
千玺身上也没有像他这样露骨的甜香，但是总有种淡淡的让人安心的气息。王源不知不觉地养成习惯，遇到信息素强烈的人时就悄悄挪到千玺身后去。  
  
他甚至变得有点依赖千玺，虽然千玺只是个beta。  
  
王源吃了太多抑制剂，对身体有一定的损伤，发情期越发的不规律。有时来不及躲回家，他也只好把自己锁在酒店里。  
  
他把自己裹进被子里等待抑制剂生效，可是这次格外漫长。发情热让他烧得脑子都不清楚了，空气里像有小刺扎着，从里到外，让他止不住的颤抖。  
  
他握住自己顽强的东西却无法缓解，他的后穴潮湿而黏腻，难堪地不停收缩着，渴望被填满。  
  
他思绪一片混沌，尽管一墙之隔，他突然闻到了千玺的气息，温柔可是却很厚重，像郁郁葱葱的大树，泉水一样淙淙流进他的房间。他贪婪地吸气，身体突然轻松起来，就像千玺轻轻一拨，那些小刺就纷纷凋落。  
  
身体里的热逐渐褪去，千玺的气味包围着他，他筋疲力尽地睡着了，梦里恍惚地觉得自己是躺在千玺的怀抱里。

后来王源问他的beta助理，心里满是怀疑，“千玺真的只是个beta？”

助理是世上为数不多知道他秘密的人，斜睨了他一眼，说：“你怀疑他是alpha？不可能，alpha都是一群精虫上脑的家伙，你们组合要是有个alpha，你早就被吃干抹净，小命不保了。”

他听了后面几句有些无语，但大体上还是同意了助理的意见。他也遇到过一些alpha，他们的气息浓烈而具有攻击性，总是让他紧张得脊背发麻。千玺跟他们才不一样，千玺的气味温柔得像云朵，像月光，像软糖。  
  
  
  
  
  
11  
  
  
王源能想象到最可怕的事终于发生了。  
  
他不敢相信他竟然在大庭广众的舞台上迎来又一个发情期。  
  
他双脚软得不像话，每一次呼吸都觉得空气越来越稀薄。他强撑着唱完最后一句，绝望地想着自己该从哪里挤出点力气，好站起来谢幕退场。千玺风一样地跨过来，像抱小孩一样将他抱起来就往后台跑。  
  
他脑袋发懵，揪住千玺的衣服还要挣扎，却被千玺不耐烦地吼了一句。他看着千玺冷冰冰的脸不敢再吱声了，连千玺把他打横抱起都不再有异议，尽管他的脸已经快烫到蒸发。  
  
穿过层层叠叠的人群，千玺终于把他抱回了休息室，他听见嗒地落锁的声音，而后他被轻轻地放置在沙发上。  
  
他眼前一片迷蒙，羞耻到极点地听见自己下身咕噜咕噜的水声，由于高涨的欲望而瑟瑟发抖。他能看见千玺模糊的身影，拼了命地伸出手去却触不到。  
  
他口干舌燥，热得快要融化了，他想叫千玺的名字，想让千玺继续抱着他。  
  
只有千玺才能让他这具疯狂的身体镇定下来。  
  
千玺终于回来了，将他抱起来紧紧揽住，他虚弱地倒在千玺怀里。他太热了，而千玺那么凉，他无知无觉地顺着千玺的腹部一路向上摸索，寻找能帮助自己缓解的一点清凉。  
  
他的手停留在千玺脸颊，怔怔地望着千玺榛色的眼睛，心里糊涂了，为什么千玺的脸跟自己的一样烫？  
  
千玺也凝视他，这一刻漫长得让他怀疑时间停滞。  
  
他终于等到了，他睁大眼睛数着千玺的眼睫，他等到后才明白自己原来一直在等，这倾天覆地的吻。  
  
他从来都是靠药物和意志力熬过omega的发情期，他第一次知道接吻的滋味那么好，他牙齿打战，双唇微启不知疲倦地迎上去。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，发出让人脸红的滋滋水声，压抑了太久的情欲终于再也不能被按捺住，他恨不得把自己每一寸皮肤都贴到千玺身上去。  
  
羞耻感使他被发情热点燃的身体火上浇油，烫得像个快要喷发的火山，他根本不知道自己的双腿是在什么时候已经缠上了千玺的腰。  
  
他能感觉到千玺的裤子下那坚硬的东西抵着他，下面空虚的洞口更加湿得厉害。王源几乎发疯了，他心里哭着喊着他想要，他真巴不得千玺是个alpha，能在此时此地就将他标记。  
  
不，beta就beta，哪怕只能短暂地标记，他只想要眼前这个人，他要这炙热的唇永远吻着他…他浑身颤抖，但根本不是因为害怕与羞耻，只是纯粹的兴奋与激动，他早已湿得透透的了，唇齿之间泻出模糊的低语，索求着被填满。  
  
千玺喘着粗气移开了唇，王源一个念头都还没来得及闪过，就被冰冷的玻璃瓶堵住了嘴。  
  
抑制剂。  
  
王源握住千玺的手腕，旋即松开，木然地任千玺把那些褐色的药水倒进他的嘴里。  
  
他静静靠在千玺怀里，身体渐渐地冷下去。抑制剂在起作用，他的脑子越来越清醒，但是空气却似乎比之前更稀薄了，让他不能呼吸。  
  
他被拒绝了。  
  
  
  
  
  
11  
  
  
他想起他的beta助理，有一位温柔的beta妻子，两个人的小日子过得安稳又宁静，岁月静好，他羡慕极了。  
  
千玺也会想要那样的生活的。  
  
没有beta会愿意接受omega这样的麻烦。不稳定而频繁的发情期，面对alpha时脆弱得不堪一击。  
  
他不敢让眼泪落在千玺的胸口，用力睁着眼，终于咬着唇将千玺推开。  
  
  
  
  
  
12  
  
  
王源不知道要以什么表情面对千玺了，趁清晨踏着苟延残喘的夜色逃之夭夭。  
  
好在他还有工作，他干脆一头扎进去，让台词和表演把易烊千玺从脑海里挤出去。  
  
这部电影不是什么大制作，但是导演口碑非常好，男女主角都是公认的演技派。虽然他的角色只是配角，但设定很有挑战性，他是不顾公司的反对执意接下来的。  
  
剧组为了取景跑到一个偏僻的小城，收工后大家没什么事做，便跑去聚餐喝酒。王源这天格外痛快，导演编剧开着玩笑来劝他酒，并不强迫，但他利落地端起酒杯一口干完，反把导演吓了一跳。  
  
饰演男主角的前辈站在一边笑眯眯地看着他，把他还要斟酒的手拦下来。  
  
“别喝太多了，回酒店后我还想和你讨论讨论剧本呢。”  
  
王源眼睛一亮，他早就想跟前辈请教，可是对方太忙，一直找不到机会。  
  
助理在他房间里鼾声如雷，他只好拿了剧本和笔去前辈的房间。他们足足讨论了三个小时，直到王源觉得自己把角色完全吃透了，才开心地道谢要告辞。他这时候才看见手机上助理发来的讯息，已经是两个多小时前，“千玺来找你了，在你房间等你。”  
  
他的手不自觉地攥紧了，心脏狂跳起来。  
  
前辈替他拉开门，送他出来，体贴地说：“早点休息，明天还要早起拍戏。”  
  
他满脑子只剩千玺来了这个念头，含混地应了一声晚安。  
  
他走出两步突然怔住了，这个熟悉的气味他浑身上下没有哪个毛孔不记得，果然一转身就看见千玺靠在走廊，目光沉沉地看着他。  
  
千玺的眼神像野兽一样，几乎要把他生吞活剥：“王源儿，你身上全是那个alpha的气味。”  
  
他脸上还没来得及露出看见千玺时的那一丝惊喜，就被这句冷冰冰的话砸懵了，呆立在原地，傻傻地看着千玺。他第一次看见千玺那么可怕的表情，不由自主地随着千玺的靠近而后退。  
  
易烊千玺在看见王源慢慢红起来的眼睛时清醒过来。  
  
“对不起…”  
  
他静静地看着千玺，“易烊千玺，你觉得我是哪种人？”  
  
他把易烊千玺从始至终忽略的剧本往他胸前一砸，转身踉踉跄跄地跑了。  
  
千玺颓然站在原地，拾起那沓皱皱的纸，上面认认真真写满了笔记，脑子里浮现出王源鼓着脸冥思苦想的样子，眼睛一亮埋头狂写神采飞扬的样子。可是还有另一个陌生的笔迹，易烊千玺看了又失去理智，丢开剧本追了上去。  
  
王源拼命按着电梯关门的按钮，可千玺在电梯合上的前一秒挤了进来。  
  
他还来不及反应，就被千玺狠狠压在了墙上，两只手腕都被握住，死死禁锢在头顶。两人鼻尖对着鼻尖，只是此情此景一点也不浪漫，剑拔弩张，千玺脸上里都是怒火，而他眼睛里也全是悲愤。  
  
易烊千玺咬牙说：“你知不知道那个人用什么眼神看着你？他是个alpha！”  
  
他挣扎不得，被误解的屈辱还像匕首一样抵着他的脊背，双眼通红地瞪回去，愤怒地口不择言：“我不知道，你就知道吗？你只是个beta而已！”  
  
“我只是个beta而已！”千玺倒抽一口冷气，喃喃重复道，露出滑稽的表情，仿佛听见世界上最好笑的笑话，“难道这就是你推开我的理由？”  
  
他觉得可笑，“我推开你？难道不是你先推开我吗？”  
  
千玺的腿挤开他的膝盖，强势地贴住他的大腿根部，抵着他的脆弱，恶意地摩挲。他痛苦地扭摆身体，呻吟出声。千玺低头一口咬住他的喉结，炽热的呼吸尽数落在他脖颈，他的发情期明明才过去，可是此刻还是情动地颤抖起来。他脑袋空白地听见千玺沙哑的声音，冷哼一声说：“beta？beta能这样满足你吗，王源儿，你好好看看我是什么。”  
  
变了，千玺的气味突然一下子全变了，他的世界一片狼藉，他从来不知道千玺的信息素是如此的……强势霸道，beta会有这样的信息素吗？像千军万马地挤进他的每一个细胞里。他的身体登时一软，瘫倒在千玺身上。  
  
凛冽浓烈的alpha气息无孔不入，在这方狭小的电梯里压制得他喘不过气。alpha，易烊千玺是个alpha，王源觉得自己像个傻瓜，被骗了那么久那么久。  
  
“你跟那些alpha也没有区别。不，至少他们还不会这么对我。”他哽咽着说。千玺僵住了，头埋在他的肩膀一动不动。  
  
电梯门打开新鲜空气涌了进来，他贪婪深吸了几口用尽全力把千玺推开，头也不回地狂奔而出。  
  
  
  
  
  
13  
  
  
王源根本不知道自己跑到了哪里，看样子像是个小公园，他太累了，一屁股在路边的长椅上坐下来。  
  
他忍不住小声地骂起了那个害他沦落到这个狼狈境地的混蛋，“易烊千玺，王八蛋，明明是个alpha装什么beta，骗得我好苦！”  
  
“易烊千玺，神经病，我这么辛苦专心地工作，什么情况都不清楚也敢劈头盖脸地指责我一通。”  
  
“易烊千玺，大醋缸，”他突然全部想明白了，千玺脸上与其说是怒火，还不如说是妒火。他心中一片清明，扑哧一声笑了出来，“叫你装，叫你忍，叫你别扭，结果一嫉妒起来就什么都忘了。”  
  
他想起这一年，那些被他忽略的细枝末节，感觉乐不可支。  
  
他正一个人傻笑着，突然有人在他旁边坐下，吓了他一跳。  
  
“是我。”  
  
是那位前辈，今晚这场混乱的导火索。王源有点不自然地向远处挪了挪，“前辈你怎么也出来了，大晚上的……”  
  
前辈说：“我看见你和你男朋友吵架了，你这么晚了还跑出来，我有点不放心，所以追了上来。你别担心，我只是想跟你道歉。”  
  
他气呼呼地嘀咕：“才不是我男朋友！”  
  
前辈宽容地笑笑，以为他不过是在闹别扭，“我承认，我很喜欢你。而且你没有被标记过，我以为你没有男朋友。”  
  
他没想到连这个都被闻出来，闹了个尴尬的大红脸。  
  
前辈接着说：“所以跟你待在一起的时候，有点心机，一直释放自己的气味，想让你对我有好感。”  
  
王源心里确实有点埋怨前辈，但还是说：“是那个混蛋太小气了，对我既不信任，也不尊重。”  
  
前辈不赞成地摇摇头，“你们在一个组合里，朝夕相处，在我看来，他能忍了那么久，一定是非常非常非常喜欢你。”  
  
这三个“非常”说得王源的嘴角突然有点想往上翘，他使劲掐了一下大腿，板着脸说：“喜欢个头，我从没听他说过。”  
  
易烊千玺的气味总是比他本人跑得更快，从风里带来的树木松香里，王源知道他就要出现了。他立刻紧张起来，几乎是弹到了长椅的边缘，很怕那个小心眼的alpha又误会什么。看得前辈苦笑不已。  
  
千玺果然出现了，双手插着兜，臭着张脸，竟然直接冲前辈一扬下巴，“走开。”这可能是千玺这辈子最不礼貌的时刻，王源目瞪口呆。  
  
前辈看看千玺，又看看他，微笑地问：“凭什么？”  
  
千玺别过脸根本不看前辈，只是看着他，盯着他的眼睛一字一顿地说：“凭我是王源儿的alpha。”  
  
王源觉得自己又被这句话拖回了燥热的发情期。  
  
前辈站起来，叹着气摇头，“唉，你们小年轻的恋爱真是，火辣直白。我果然是老了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
14  
  
  
易烊千玺拉起王源的手钻进树林子里。  
  
千玺把他按在树干上，他本来该被后背的粗糙硌得很疼，可是他完全感觉不到，他的注意力全部集中在千玺亮得惊人的眼睛里。  
  
“不要再这样对我了，王源儿。”千玺温柔地捧着他的脸，委屈地恳求道，“不要再让别人的气味留在你身上…我受不了。”  
  
他回抱住他的alpha，是的，他的alpha，千玺自己盖章的。他喃喃地说：“不会了，再也不会了。从今往后，只有你一个人。”  
  
“现在轮到你说了。”千玺的舌尖舔过他的嘴角，他差点脚下一软滑了下去，只得伸出手勾住了千玺的脖子。  
  
“说什么？”王源知道那个答案，但他偏要装傻，偏要让千玺着急。  
  
千玺果然急了，“你知道的，王源儿，快说…”  
  
他眨了眨眼，说：“你先亲我一下。”  
  
千玺揽紧他的腰，“你自找的。”两人下腹严严实实地贴在一起，他能感觉到千玺的枪火热地对准他，他的脸又变成玫瑰色的了。千玺的吻落下来，而他湿润的唇早已准备好，他没有发情，可是胜似发情，他的手窜进千玺的衣服里，滚烫的手掌下是alpha紧实完美的腹肌。  
  
他的alpha。他不敢相信他们从前浪费了这么多时间来纠结，他的alpha一直就在他眼前。  
  
王源气喘吁吁地从这个漫长的吻里挣脱，千玺恋恋不舍地问：“还要再亲一下吗？”  
  
他笑着摇头，反正他们还有很多时间，但是他已经舍不得让千玺再等了。凑近千玺的耳朵，声音甜得和他的气味一模一样。

“我是你的omega。”  
  
“我是易烊千玺的omega。”  
  
  
  
  
15  
  
Whatever I am, I am yours.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-完-


End file.
